


Whatever A Spider Can

by Stylinsob



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - SpiderMan, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Sex, Angry Harry, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Dom Harry, Drugs, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry is Peter, Harry is Spiderman, Harry is sort of badass, Hurt/Comfort, I dont know his last name, Innocent Louis, Its much more serious than this I swear, Jay - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis is Mary Jane, M/M, MaryJane!Louis, Max George - Freeform, Nathan Sykes - Freeform, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Harry, Protectiveness, Rape, Sad Louis, Siva - Freeform, Spider Man - Freeform, Sub Louis, Superheroes, The Wanted - Freeform, The wanted are in a gang, Tom Parker - Freeform, Villains, Violence, Vulnerable Louis, is his last name Mcdonalds Im not sure, kidnap, ok, small louis, spiderman!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsob/pseuds/Stylinsob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And yeah, things weren’t perfect, they weren’t even close. And it would probably take a lot of sleepless nights and painful sobs for Louis to get through this (Harry would be there to dry his tears though. He always was) and Harry would probably have to try harder to keep Louis safe and they were going to have to talk about what happened. </p>
<p> But right now, wrapped in each other's arms in a dirty bathtub in some cheap city house, all they needed was each other. </p>
<p>(Or a fic in which Harry is SpiderMan and Louis is his Mary Jane)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever A Spider Can

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU TO ZOEY FOR BEING MY BETA YOU CAN FIND HER ON TWITTER @Trxpicalouis WITHOUT YOU I DON'T KNOW IF I'D EVEN POST THIS. BASED OFF A PROMPT THAT I CAN'T FIND. ITS SOMEWHERE ON BottomLouisLibrary.tumblr.com  
> THANK YOU FOR READING.

 Harry Styles was just a normal boy. Well, maybe not exactly normal. He was slightly clumsy and a bit too nerdy and awkward. He always wore a pair of big glasses that didn’t fit his face very well, and always seemed to get into trouble with the so called jocks of his school that he absolutely hated. He only had four friends, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, and lastly, Louis Tomlinson who he was sort of madly in love with. And yes, if you were wondering, that does indeed mean that Harry is gay. So yeah, he was a decently normal guy with a decently normal life. But that all basically took a dramatic turn when he was bit by some creepy weird science spider on a school trip and his uncle Ben was killed. Since then he became better known. Not as Harry Styles, but as Spiderman.

+

 “Harry get your fat superhuman arse up and make me breakfast!”  Light streamed blindingly through the windows and Harry groaned as he felt a heavy weight drop on top of him. Louis started hopping up and down on top of him, trying to get his boyfriend awake and out of bed to go to the hellhole that was known as school. He was hungry and wanted breakfast, but seeing as he couldn’t make more than cereal without burning his house down, he needed Harry to make it for him.

“Okay I’m up, get off of me you fatty.” Harry mumbled as he shoved his small boyfriend off him and onto the floor with a little squeak of protest. Louis glared up at him with his gorgeous bright ocean blue eyes and crossed his arms. Harry smirked, “Oops,” he shrugged. Louis let out a small huff as he picked himself off the floor and started walking back towards the kitchen. “I have to pee I’ll be down in a second babe.” Harry says as he gets up to go to the bathroom. Louis turned in the door way and smiled at Harry. “Try not to get your fingers stuck on your cock when you’re pissing, Spider freak. Love you!” 

 Harry chuckled and he may or may not have watched the way Louis’ ass moves with the swing of his hips as he bounces down the stairs. He shook himself from his thoughts and traveled down the hall into the bathroom, getting ready for his day. He was at the sink, about to brush his teeth when he realized the tooth paste was on the floor and he couldn’t reach. Harry rolled his eyes and arched his fingers into position, shooting a thick and sticky white web out and latching onto the toothpaste to retrieve it. He smiled as it came back to him and applied some to his toothbrush then proceeded to brush his teeth.

  Louis was the only one who knew about Harry being Spiderman. He hadn’t even found out on purpose. It had been when Harry and he had still been ‘just friends’ and he had gone up to Harry’s room when he wasn’t home to wait for him. You can probably imagine his surprise when his best friend literally swung through the window, hanging by a web and dressed in the Spiderman suit.

  Since then he had sat at Harry’s window sill every time he went to go handle the bad people in the world, or more so New York. He had always worried for his friend, and that feeling practically doubled when he and Harry had finally admitted their feelings for each other and had started dating. Imagine sitting at home, unable to do anything while the boy you were in love with was out and about, fighting people who were trying to brutally murder him.

  It wasn’t the best situation for Harry either. It was a rare thing that he took Louis out with him when he was in his suit. He always worried that someone would take his Louis, his beautiful and tiny and defenseless Louis so that they could hurt him. He hated thinking about it, and he wasn’t one to take risks when it came to his boyfriend’s safety. 

 Harry finished getting ready and hurried off to his room to choose an outfit. He scanned his eyes across the racks of clothing in his closet before he decided on his favorite black skinny jeans and his Ramones band shirt. He then went into the back of his closet, spotting the red and blue material of his suit and slipping it into his bag. Just in case. 

 When Harry got downstairs, he almost cooed at the sight before him. His boyfriend was sitting on his counter wearing his sweater and swinging his little feet back and forth. His fringe was swept to the side and he was quietly humming a small tune with his elegant voice. Harry was so in love with him that it physically hurt his heart. 

 Louis looked up and smiled, jumping off the counter and handing him a frying pan. "Make me food." He said, batting his long eyelashes.

 Harry looked at the clock, his eyes widening comically. "Lou, shit I can't. We're going to be late for class. I'm sorry." He said. He placed the frying pan back in its original cabinet and turned to Louis, who was pouting at him with his big blue eyes wide and puppy-like. Harry's features softened as he murmured, "I promise ill make it up to you. Tonight we can do anything you want, okay?" 

 Louis beamed at his lover and walked ahead of him out the door, thinking of what he would choose to do tonight. 

 When he thought of it, he smirked to himself, jogging to catch up with his boyfriend and thinking of how fun tonight will be.

 

                              +

 "No."

 

"Harry please."

 

"No."

 

"Harry."

 

 "No."

 Louis groaned and flopped himself down onto the couch. 

 "You promised we could do what I wanted!" He accused, pointing his finger. Harry ran his hand down his face.

 "Louis there is no way I am taking you out as Spiderman. What if someone who's not too fond of me saw us? God, I don't even want to think of what might happen to you." Harry paced back and forth, exasperated. 

 "Harry, nothing will happen. The crime rates have been extremely low lately! No ones tried to fight you in 3 weeks. It won't even be for a long amount of time. I just really want to go." Harry contemplated this, still looking a bit unsure. "Please." Louis added, giving harry his best wounded kitten face. 

 

 Harry looked at him for a little while, and Louis almost thought he still wouldn't say yes until he heard him mumble something that sounded suspiciously like "fucking hell" before harry turned to him and rolled his eyes, "Fine. I will take you with me to swing around New York. But only for a little while!" Harry tried to keep and annoyed expression but it all went to hell when Louis squeaked a bit and jumped into Harry's arms and nuzzling into his chest with a content smile.

 "Thank you. I love you." Louis whispered. Harry leaned down to kiss his head. Harry was still wary about taking Louis out around New York. Harry was hated by lots of bad people, and Louis was weak and delicate and pretty. Too pretty for his own good. But if it would make Louis happy, then he would do it. He would do anything for Louis. 

  "When can we go?" Louis asked enthusiastically as he hopped up from his spot on top of Harry and walked over to their room. Harry pulled himself off of the couch and followed behind, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s excitement. He thought of a good time to go out, where there wouldn't be too many people outside. "Do you want to go at like, twelve? I know it’s kind of late, but it will be nice." Harry suggested. Louis nodded and went over to his closet to get something other than pajamas on. It was about 11:30 at the time so they had a bit of time to kill before they went out.

  Once Louis had chosen a pair of white skinny jeans that hugged him in all the right places, and a blue scoop-neck tee shirt, he slipped on his white converse and walked to the bathroom where Harry had put on his suit. Louis admired how the tight suit pulled against the span of Harry's long torso and bulging muscles. His legs seemed to go on forever. The fabric was skin tight and Louis could see every toned abb and every crevice of Harry's long and muscular body. Louis continued to trail his eyes over Harry's form, not so subtly checking him out. He was so lucky to have Harry. "Have I ever told you how extremely sexy you look in that suit?" He said, making Harry jump and chuckle. He turned to face his boyfriend, "Multiple times, yes." He then grabbed his mask and took a hold of Louis' hand. 

 "Alright let’s go. Are you all ready?" Harry finally got a good look at his boyfriend and almost gasped. Louis never failed to take his breath away, it didn’t matter how long they had known each other. It seemed like he just got even more beautiful each day. "God Lou, you’re so gorgeous." Harry breathed, staring so lovingly at Louis that it was impossible for him not to blush. He looked down and smiled lightly then leaned upwards to give harry a small kiss. 

  As Harry pulled away softly, he led them out the door and into the night. He looked around and shot out a web, testing it out. He turned to Louis, "Alright, get on my back and hold on tight. Don’t let go." Louis nodded and hopped onto Harry as he pulled on his mask and covered his identity. He spotted a tall building and shot his hand out towards it, connecting them with it. Louis squeezed his legs around Harry's waist tighter and they were of, swinging from building to building. Louis was awe struck as building and lights flashed past his eyes. He felt like he was flying and no one could ever bring him down. They continued to swing until they reached their first destination, the Empire State Building.

They stood tall over all the other buzzing city lights, the stars in the night contrasting with the illuminations of clubs and restaurants and cars, all alive in the dark night sky. Harry watched his boyfriend glance in wonder at his surroundings. The city lights reflected in his crystal blue eyes and the soft wind swept his hair into little pieces that feel into his face, making his features look even softer and more feminine. He shined brighter than the moon. Harry's heart stuttered in his chest and he thought that this was definitely what love felt like. He had never cared so much for someone as he did for the perfect boy who came into his life and made such an impact on everything. Harry could barely breathe with the amount of adoration he felt for his Louis. He was drowning in it, suffocating. But now, looking at him, he knew he would never mind. As long as Louis was with him, he would feel complete. 

  He was brought out of his thoughts as Louis rested his head in the crook of his neck, content with everything. Harry ran his fingers softly over Louis' cheeks and nudged his chin up to look at him, "Do you wanna head back now?" He asked, clearing his throat. He could barely get out the words, the sight of Louis so beautiful that it made his voice shake. Louis nodded and smiled, leaning in and pulling Harry's mask up before attaching his lips to Harry's. Harry immediately latched his lips on to his lover's and responded, molding his lips with Louis' in an impossibly sweet but passionate kiss. Harry loved Louis' unique taste and loved the way the boy would almost shyly move his lips, like he was sharing something secret. There wasn't any tongue, they didn't need it. This kiss was not supposed to lead to anything else. This kiss was meant to show how much they loved each other. This kiss returned oxygen to Harry's body when he was drowning and suffocating, so surrounded by Louis. This kiss was love. 

 They finally pulled apart gasping for breath and giggling together. Harry got up and held his hand out. Louis grasped it firmly and pulled himself up and then onto Harry's back once again. Harry slipped his mask back into place and shot another web out, swinging from the building. Louis let out a little yell, giggling as they swung through the air. He felt like he was flying, and he thanked whatever god there was for giving him a superhuman boyfriend who could wing from building by a web and carry him around everywhere. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder, grinning. Harry finally led them down onto the ground, into the alleyway that led back to Harry's house. Their joint hands swayed back and forth gently while they walked. "Thank you for taking me out. I love you." Louis sighed, dragging out the 'you.' Harry nodded, "Love you too babe." 

 Harry then felt a little jolt in his body and he knew something was off. His Spidey senses were tingling. He listened closely and heard the footsteps coming right towards them. He wouldn’t have time to swing away, they would see him. He turned in a panic towards Louis. "Louis babe I need you to go hide. Please don’t argue. Just go please? Someone’s coming. I love you okay?" He rushed out. Louis nodded, his eyes wide with worry. Harry pecked his lips and shooed him off. "Go." 

 Louis sprinted away making a sharp right into another part of the alley and praying that Harry wouldn’t get hurt, or worse. 

 Harry stood as four men that he recognized waltzed towards him with smirks on their faces. The leader of the group, Tom stepped forward, crossing his arms. "Ah, Spiderman. What a pleasant surprise. How have you been?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at Harry. They didn’t look it, but they were an extremely dangerous group that Harry had unfortunately run into before, though he could never catch them. They killed innocent people and took part in drug deals and human trafficking. They had no powers but they had been fighting and using weapons since they were six years old, and they were threatening. 

 "Where’s the last one of you?" Harry didn't beat around the bush. He didn't want to deal with this tonight and he wanted to get back to Louis. Tom shrugged, shifting his weight to the other leg, "He's around," is all he said. Harry snarled and was about to retort when he heard a familiar yelp. His eyes widened as he turned to see the missing member of the gang, Max, holding Louis in a tight grip and dragging him along with him. 

 "Ah there he is! And I see you've brought a guest. Don't be shy now, come one come all." Tom said with an evil grin. Max threw Louis on the hard ground mercilessly and Harry couldn't help but let out a short gasp of, "Louis," rushing over to help him up. Before he could reach him, someone grabbed both of his arms behind his back and held him back. Nathan laughed loudly beside Tom, "Look at that! Spidey has a little boyfriend," He walked forward and kneeled, looking at Louis "A pretty one, too." 

 Harry thrashed in the arms of the person holding him, "Don't fucking touch him you piece of shit!" He growled, trying desperately to help Louis. Tom laughed, stepping towards Harry. He took a hold of his mask and yanked it up to reveal his face, ignoring Louis' soft "Don't!"

  Harry's curls bounce around and he glared as he was revealed to his enemy. Tom simply smiled again, "Finally! I've been wondering for a while who's under that mask. Now that I've seen though, you should probably keep it on." Harry rolled his eyes. What was this, elementary school? Were they really so immature as to use appearance insults?

 Louis scoffed and cut in, living up to his sassy name, "He's better looking than you. You look like something that came out of someone's asshole." that earned his a backhand to the face, a snicker from Tom and a pleading look from Harry to stop. 

 "What a lovely boyfriend he is. Sticking up for his man." Tom patted Harry's cheek before turning to the rest of his gang members. "Alright well I'm getting bored here. Siva, knock out Spider boy over here and we'll take Louis. He could be useful. He could probably sell for a good amount." Harry's face turned red and he forced himself out of the guys grip, punching Tom square in the face before getting yanked right back. He struggled against his restraints but it was no use.

 "I will fucking kill you I swear to god if you harm him in any way I will find you and kill you all one by one!" Harry yelled thrashing around as he watched the other four of them walk out of the alley, Louis in tow with tears streaming down his face. He met eyes with Louis' once more before there was a cloth covering his mouth and everything went black.

+

 Louis obediently walked along as he was held in a tight grip that would be sure to leave bruises the next day. His lip trembled as he looked back to see the boy he was so madly in love with get dragged on the ground towards wherever they were heading. Two brunette boys walked in front of him and talked in hushed voices, while the curly haired man – who’s hair wasn’t nearly as soft looking and beautiful as Harry's perfect chocolate curls – and the bald one stood at either side of him, pulling him along by both of his arms.

  "W-Where are we going?" Louis asked, trembling in fear. He wasn’t used to any of this. No one knew that Spiderman had a boyfriend, so no one had ever tried to come after him. It was terrifying and he had no idea what they were going to do to him.

 The bald one squeezed his arm tighter, making him let out a small noise of pain. "Shut up." He snarled. Louis nodded and looked ahead as a black van came into view.

 The man who seemed to be the leader, Tom was what Louis remembered Harry had called him, opened the back and motioned for the tan one to put Harry in. He threw Harry's lanky body harshly into the back with no care whatsoever and Louis couldn't help but hiss out, "He's not a fucking rag doll, you twat." He instantly shut his mouth after realizes what he had just said and who he had said it to.

 Tom turned towards him with a smug smile placed on his lips. "You're feisty," he said, running his hand over Louis' jaw and cupping it tightly, "I like that." Louis grimaced, biting his tongue to keep from saying anything. "Aw don't make that face at me, princess. I bet I could make you feel much better than your little boyfriend over here." At the mention of Harry Louis snapped.

 He spit in Toms face.

Tom reeled back in disgust, wiping his hand over his face to get off the saliva. His smug expression turned to one of rage and he reeled his hand back and snapped it forward, back handing the small boy hard in the side of his face. Louis' head snapped to the side and tears leaked from his eyes as he sobbed out in pain. His cheek was throbbing and most likely burning red and Louis was so scared.

 "Put him in the back. At least he'll have his boyfriend for company." He growled, hopping in the driver's seat. The men beside Louis hauled him up and pushed him forward into the car, slamming the door behind them with a thud. Louis heard them getting into the other seats of the car before the vehicle came to life and they started moving.

 The window blocking him from where they were in the car opened and a hand held out a water bottle. "Drink it. If you don't there will be consequences." He took the water bottle and opened it, deciding it would probably be best if he were to go along with what they said. Eyes watched him as he gulped it down. Once he had finished, he returned the bottle and the window fell shut.

 Louis took this time to observe his unconscious boyfriend, who's arms had been tied behind his back. His mask was still off, laying beside his unmoving body to reveal his beautiful face. He was laying in an awkward position on the floor of the car, and his body moved around on each turn they took.

 Louis decided to crawl over and move him into a sitting position where he would be more comfortable, but as he tried to move himself to get to Harry, his muscles seemed to feel extremely weak. His vision blurred and he tried to reach forward, to hold on to anything, but before he knew it he was falling, the last thing he could get out being a slurred "Harry."

+

 Louis awoke to the sound of muffled voices travelling from outside his room. He felt a breeze run over his body and he let out a shiver, going to snuggle closer to Harry. He snapped his eyes open in confusion when he realized that Harry was not lying next to him. Louis looked around in panic, taking in his surroundings. It was dark and shadowy, only having one florescent light hanging above his head. There were no windows on the grey cement walls and it was awfully cold, causing goose bumps to crawl up onto Louis’ skin.  This definitely was not Louis’ room.

 It all suddenly rushed back to his mind, him going out and having a perfect night with Harry and then walking home in the alley, Harry telling him to run, Him sprinting away, Large hands grabbing him as he ran straight into them, Getting kidnapped. Louis was scared now, jumping up and going to the door to yank it open only to find it was locked tight.

 “Help! Someone, Help!” Louis desperately called, tears welling up in his eyes. He didn’t know what to do, he had never had to deal with this. He continued to uselessly yank on the door, tiring out his arm and his mind. He felt trapped, not only physically, but mentally. He could feel the dark thoughts creeping up into the unwanted parts of his brain, whispering and clawing at his sanity. It was an unreachable constant itch, an eerie song stuck playing on repeat. Louis sunk down onto the ground as he clutched his own hair, wanting nothing more to be back in Harry’s arms, gazing down at the bright city lights.

 Louis was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t even hear the voices cut off or the door slowly open. Louis only looked up with a jump when a shadow was cast over his quivering body.

 Tom smiled down at him with an evil glint in his eye, “Hey sugar, what's wrong?” he asked, “Missing your shitty boyfriend?”  He leaned down so that he was eye level with Louis, staring at him like he was a new item that you could just purchase and take. Louis cringed back at the smell and feel of the bigger boys breath hitting his face. He decided to stay quiet, not wanting to engage in a conversation with the terrible person.  That obviously was not the right thing to do considering the snarl that made its way onto Toms face as he yanked Louis’ chin and stared at him in the eyes.

 “Answer me when I fucking talk to you.” He told Louis through gritted teeth. He shut his eyes to calm himself before smirking slightly at Louis as he asked, “Now, what’s Spidey’s name?”  Louis just stared at him blankly. Louis didn’t want to get hurt, but he would rather he get hurt than put Harry, lovely Harry, in even more danger by telling this bad person his private name. Tom looked even more pissed off than last time at Louis lack of response, his nostrils flaring outwards and his mouth pressing into a line.

Louis was expecting it as he saw Toms fist pull back. He clenched his eyes shut as the man snapped his hand forward and reeled it into Louis’ cheekbone. Louis crumbled onto the ground with a small cry. His face was throbbing and his body felt weak but he refused to say anything. He would protect his Harry as long as he could.

He was tugged up by his shirt to face Tom again. Tom’s arms were bulging in his black tee-shirt, his fist still clenched and a bit scuffed up at the knuckles. “Now I’m going to ask you this for the last time. What. Is. Spiderman’s. Name.” Tom said, fisting the material of his soft shirt. Louis was sure there would be stretches there later.

 Louis looked right into Tom’s dull brown eyes as he simply replied, “Go fuck yourself.”

That was it for Tom as he thrust his foot full force into Louis’ petite frame, enjoying the way he would flinch and make noises of pain. He repeatedly kicked Louis until the smaller boy was full out crying, begging him to stop. He finally did, sitting down next to Louis and wiping the tears that fell from his stunning blue eyes.  Tom let his eyes rake over Louis’ tan skin that covered his high cheekbones, over his bright eyes that were lined with long lashes, down to his soft looking thin lips to his small curvy body. His hand softly rubbed down Louis side, tracing the shape of his torso and going down to his hips. Louis felt disgusting as Tom looked at him like that, licking his lips and finally meeting his eyes again. “So sexy princess. Bet you’d be so hot for me.” He said in a voice that was an octave lower than his own.

 Louis hid his face, shaking his head in a ‘no’ and turning away, “Please leave,” he said, though it was muffled by his arm as he tucked his head into the crook of it.

“I don’t think so,” was the reply he got. He just let out another quiet cry, trying to make himself disappear. He thought of happy things like when he would sit outside on the lawn with his baby sisters on a hot summer day, waiting for the ice cream truck to come. Or when he first met Harry on their first day of middle school, running flat into him and falling on his ass in front of the whole grade. Everyone had laughed and he thought he might cry, but then Harry sat down on the ground with him and gave him a piece of candy and from then on they had been best friends. Or when Harry first asked him to be his boyfriend, buying him six different types of flowers because, “I didn’t know which you said was your favorite and they all remind me of you because they’re all so lovely and bright and beautiful and they stand out and they make people light up and that’s you Louis, you make people light up. You make me light up.” 

 Louis is dragged out of his thoughts by the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled down and then a soft thud of a clothing article hitting the floor. He whipped his head to the side to look at Tom who was now tugging his shirt over his head and approaching, the brown in eyes barely showing. Louis backed away in fear, trying to get as far as he could from the much larger man. “What are you doing?” He squeaked out in panic as he saw the outline of an erection in Tom’s briefs.

“Don’t act so innocent, princess. I’m going to fuck you and you’re going to take it. You got that?” Tom said as he continued to stalk forward, looking at Louis trembling body and licking his lips.

Louis continued to scramble back until he hit the cold wall. He had nowhere to go but he wouldn’t give up. He stood up and quickly sped off, heading for the door and reaching for the handle that he hadn’t seen Tom lock when he came in. His fingers grazed the handle and he thought that he would make it. Before he could get a firm grasp though, two strong arm wrapped around his waist and picked him up, hoisting him over to the other side of the room again and fighting against his thrashes. He was thrown down onto the ground and Louis almost screamed as he felt a searing pain in his ankle.

“That was a bad move. Just for misbehaving, I don’t think I’m gonna prep you.” Louis was fully sobbing now, begging and pleading for Harry to come help him. Tom grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head, throwing it on the ground somewhere. He moved to Louis’ pants tugging them roughly over his legs. Louis let out a noise of pain as the cuffs of his pants were tugged over his bad ankle.

 When Tom finally hooked his fingers in the waistband of Louis’ boxers Louis couldn’t help himself from crying, “Please stop I’m a virgin!” Instead of the desired affect he thought that might have on Tom, he just looked even more lustful. “Even better.” He said before tugging Louis boxers all the way down. He flipped Louis over so that he was on his belly and pulled his ass up a bit, rubbing and groping it in his hands.

“Such a nice piece of ass. God, I wanna fuck you.” Louis squeezed his eyes closed and buried his face into his arms. He heard a pop of something being opened and then before he knew it he felt Toms cock nudging against his hole. His body shook with sobs as he readied himself for what was to come.

No amount of preparation could have eased the unbearable pain when it happened though. Louis felt like he was being split in half in the worst way possible and he felt burning hot pain throughout every one of his nerves. He was in severe pain and he was absolutely humiliated.

Tom didn’t give him time to adjust and soon he was slamming into Louis, ignoring his agonizing screams and his begging. He grunted and groaned, continuing to hammer into the small boy at a fast pace.

Louis was 100% sure that he was bleeding as he felt a liquid drip down his thighs. Right now he would take death over this. He continued to scream and cry and beg and yell for Harry but all he received from that were nails digging into the flesh of his back and scraping down, leaving the scratches to bubble up with blood.

Louis could hear the repulsive smack of skin on skin and the awful sounds of pleasure coming from behind him. This continued on for another period of time, perhaps 5 minutes, but it felt like an hour to Louis.

 Finally, a moan was released from the man towering over his small frame and Louis could feel him shooting his load into his body. “No get it out I don’t want it!” He yelled, trying to squeeze his body tight enough to push Tom out, but only making Tom growl and hiss in pleasure.

 Tom quickly slid himself out of Louis’ destroyed hole and stepped back, examining his work. Louis curled up in a ball, cringing away from him. “Please don’t look at me.” He whispered. Tom gave him one last sickening smile before he left with a, “We’ll be doing this again, Princess.”

As soon as he left, Louis started sobbing uncontrollably. He could feel the stickiness of come and blood on his thighs and ass, and every single part of him felt disgusting. He felt like some worthless whore. He felt used. His virginity was special to him. He and Harry had talked about it and they decided that they would do it when Louis was ready. Now that was all ruined.

 Louis thought that maybe if things were different, Harry would be the one who finally deflowered him. He thought of how gentle and caring Harry would be; only doing things with his permission. He would probably tell him he loved him, and kissed him all throughout. They couldn’t have that now though, because Louis was a dirty whore.

He felt his eyelids drooping, despite the tears. His eyes closed shut even though he protested. As he curled tighter into himself, he finally found sleep.

+

Harry was abruptly awaken by the sound of screams coming from the other room. He was immediately alert and as he listened closer he realized that those weren’t just anyone’s screams, they were Louis’. Harry tried to pull himself up to get to Louis but as he tried to move his arms and legs he realized they were chained down. He grunted, trying to break himself free. He had to help Louis. Louis was hurting and Harry needed to save him.

 The door slammed open and in stepped Nathan, dressed in all black as per usual. He smiled at Harry, closing the door behind him. “Hey Spidey.” He said.

“What the fuck are they doing to Louis.” He snarled as a reply. The only thing running through his mind right now was _Louis LouisLouis help Louis LouisLouisLOUIS._

 Nathan laughed, leering up at Harry. “Tom’s just having a bit of fun with your toy. Lucky man, you are.” He shrugged. Harry had a feeling he knew what ‘having fun’ but he really hoped he was wrong.

“What do you mean by ‘having fun’?” He asked, his tone deadly. Nathan gave a dark chuckle, getting right up in Harry’s face. “I mean he’s fucking your boyfriend’s brains out. Hey, maybe I’ll get a turn next.”

With that, Harry went crazy. He thrashed and tossed his head, trying to get out of his restraints. “FUCK YOU I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU! DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH HIM! YOU FUCKING CUNT I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU! LOUIS! LOUIS!” He screamed. He shot webs out everywhere, never once hitting a specific target. Nathan just sat back and watched amused. Finally, through about twenty minutes of screaming and thrashing, they heard Louis stop making sound. The echo of a door opening and closing sounded and Harry drooped, a few tears streaming down his face. “Louis.” He whispered.

“Well as entertaining as that was. I’ve got to go now. See ya Spidey.” As he stood up, Harry caught sight of a key dangling from his jeans. Harry realized that was his only chance to save Louis. “Wait!” He called. Nathan turned to him with an unimpressed look. “Can you please get me some water.” Harry asked. Nathan rolled his eyes and turned to walk away again. Harry twisted his wrist into an awkward position and discreetly shot the web, praying it would hit his target, He could have screamed with joy when it latched onto the key and came back to his hand. Nathan didn’t notice, continuing out the door.

 When Harry no longer heard footsteps, he put his plan in action. He reached his right hand over to see if it reached the key hole of his left wrist. Once he figured he could, he slid it in and rid his sore wrist of the metal he continued this process until he was finally freed, walking out the door and sneaking quietly down the hall. Once he got to a door that had a simple lock on it, Harry went over to it. He slotted the key in but frowned when it didn’t click open.

 He suddenly heard footsteps coming his way and hid behind the corner, peering around to see a guard going to stand by Louis’ door. He racked his mind for things he cod do. Although he didn’t want to make too much noise, he needed the key to Louis room. Before he could rethink it, he sprinted over to the burly mane and hit two areas of the man’s neck, making him fall unconscious. “Thank fucking god.” Harry breathed out. He reached down and searched the man’s pockets until he felt the outline of the key and pulled it out. He slid it in the key hole and closed his eyes, turning it. The door clicked open.

Harry ran into the room to see Louis curled up in fetal position on the floor, naked and covered in bruises, blood, and other fluids Harry didn’t want to think of. Harry felt his heart shatter at the image of his sweet little Louis looking so broken. He kneeled down and gently scooped Louis into his lap, shaking him awake. “Louis. Lou.” He said. Louis eyes fluttered open and he struggled to get away, not realizing who it was. “Louis it’s me baby it’s me!” Harry exclaimed.

Louis stilled and looked up, a choking sound coming from his throat before he threw himself at Harry, wrapping his arms around him. His body shook as he sobbed into Harry’s suit. Harry grabbed his chin lightly, kissing his nose. “It’s okay baby. I’m going to get you out of here. I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.”

 Louis sniffled, looking up. “Harry. H-He took m-my Virginity,” He cried, “T-That was supposed to b-be y-you.” Harry felt tears of his own blurring his vision. Harry knew how special Louis’ virginity was to him. He felt so powerless looking into Louis’ innocent eyes, he wanted to do something to erase the memory from Louis’ mind but he couldn’t.

“I know baby I know. We’re going to go now okay?” The only reply he got from Louis were his widening eyes and a shout of, “Harry!” and then, fuck, someone was grabbing him and pulling his arms behind his back and he couldn’t get to Louis. Tom stepped between him and Louis who was now back up against the wall on the floor, trying to cover himself up. Tom smirked down at him, giving him a once over and making Harry let out and almost inhuman growl.

Tom looked at him and lifted one eyebrow. “Oh so I’m guessing Princess told you about the fun we had? He’s a great toy, I see why you keep him around.” Harry saw the way Louis hid his face in shame. “He is not a toy you fucker.” He snapped. The grip around him tightened. “Just fucking let him go he has nothing to do with this!”

Tom snarled at him, pointing his finger at Harry, “Oh yes he fucking does. You got my brother locked up in a jail cell for the rest of his life. You took away something I care about and now I’m returning the favor _Harry._ ” Harry’s eyes widened at the sound of his name and he realized Louis had shouted his name. “So here’s the plan,” Tom said, kicking Louis until he was surrounded by Tom and the other gang members, besides the one holding Harry, “First, we’re going to take turns fucking your boyfriend in front of you. Then I’m going to kill you. Then I’m going to take Princess and keep him as our personal slave until we get bored of him. Then I’m going to kill him too. Sound good?” Harry looked at him with so much hate in his eyes that it even scared Louis. Tom picked Louis up and placed him on his hands and knees, spreading the boy’s thighs and ignoring his crying. “So who wants to go first?” He asked cheerily. Before anyone could answer, Harry’s eerily calm voice cut in. “I swear to god if you fucking touch him I will make sure the rest of your life is a living hell.”

Tom smacked his hand down on Louis’ bottom making him jump forward. “Too late” Tom said. That was enough for Harry and he reeled his head back into Jay’s – The man holding him – face. He let out a curse, bringing his hand to his nose and Harry took the chance, grabbing his arm and twisting it before slamming his head into the wall, watching him fall unconscious. He then turned to Siva and max and shot webs on both of their skulls and crossing his arms quickly, watching their heads smash together painfully.

 He wasn’t prepared as Nathan kicked him hard from behind. He fell to the floor, turning to see Nathan send a hard punch down onto his face. He rolled and dodged, watching Nathan groan in pain at the pain shooting through his fist as he slammed it on the ground. Harry took his chance and grabbed Nathans head trying to slam it down and knock him out. Nathan was fast though and grabbed his arm, twisting it before getting out his gun. As he aimed it at Harry’s head Louis snuck up behind him and hit his hand hard. The gun flew across the room as Nathan delivered a hard hit to the side of Louis face. Louis stumbled back, holding his cheek. Harry used his anger as motivation as he yanked himself out of Nathans grip and stood, pushing him down and sending a kick to his head. Nathan didn’t give up yet but as soon as Harry grabbed his head and threw his head into the ground his body stilled. Harry turned to Tom, ready to get this over with.

 When he turned he saw Tom holding Louis to his chest with one arm and the other was holding a gun to his head. Tom stepped back with Louis in his arms, stumbling a bit. “Stay right fucking there or I will shoot.” He warned. Louis threw him and look before letting out a breath and jamming him arm into the side of Tom’s arm. It moved away from his head and Harry reacted quickly, shooting a web out and snatching the gun. “You little bitch!” Tom said, pulling his hand back and snapping it forward into Louis’ face. Louis fell down and hiccupped a yelp when Tom slammed his foot into his side.  He turned to Harry and immediately swung his fist. Harry ducked under and kneed him in his stomach. Tom doubled over and Harry kicked him hard in his side and onto the floor. Harry kneeled down beside him, grasping his hair and pulling his face centimeters away from his.

“You have no fucking idea how bad I want to kill you right now. Unfortunately, I’m a good person. Have fun rotting in a cell, bastard.” Harry growled. He stood up and landed hard kicks to Tom’s head until he was lying on the ground and unmoving.

 Harry turned to his boyfriend and his eyes softened. He walked over to him and slowly dressed him in the clothes scattered on the floor. “I’ll properly clean you when we get you home baby” He whispered. Lois nodded and clung to him as Harry led them back to his room. Stealing the unconscious guard’s phone, he contacted the police. Once he had retrieved his mask, he pulled Louis onto his back and climbed to the top of the building, swinging away as he heard the sirens.

 The air rushed over Harry’s masked face and Lois dug his face into Harry’s shoulder. No words were spoken throughout the entire way home but Harry knew they would have to talk.

+

 When they finally reached the window of Harry’s bed room and crawled in, Louis went straight into the bathroom. Harry followed. He didn’t want to leave Louis alone right now. He wanted to protect him. He didn’t ever want to let him be alone. So he watched as he ran a bath and stripped his clothes and Harry stripped his clothes too, crawling in after him. Lois was guarded at first, avoiding contact, but when Harry wrapped his arms around him and pulled him between his legs, Louis gave up and nuzzled into him.

 He linked their hands together, looking up at Harry and giving him a dainty kiss. “I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.” Harry replied.

And yeah, things weren’t perfect, they weren’t even close. And it would probably take a lot of sleepless nights and painful sobs for Louis to get through this (Harry would be there to dry his tears though. He always was) and Harry would probably have to try harder to keep Louis safe and they were going to have to talk about what happened.

But right now, wrapped in each other's arms in a dirty bathtub in some cheap city house, all they needed was each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS MAKE ME FEEL AMAZING!  
> Find me on Twitter ----> @HarrieFashions  
> Find me on Tumblr ( I dont use it) ----> StylinHarreh  
> *Note*  
> BEFORE YOU START BITCHING AT ME YES I AM AWARE THAT I DIDNT USE A SPIDERMAN VILLAIN I AM AWARE THE WANTED WOULD NEVER DO THIS AND I AM AWARE THE WANTED ARE NOT ASSOCIATED IN A GANG AND/OR RIVALS OF SPIDERMAN. I AM IN KNOW WAY SHAP OR FORM AFFILIATED WITH ONE DIRECTION THOUGH IT WOULD BE QUITE NICE IF I WAS.  
> ILY AND IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT U DA BOMBS


End file.
